Connaissez vos amis
by Matteic
Summary: Traduction de threeheadedmonkey. Je me demandais ce que notre pirate favori répondrait s'il recevait un de ces emails Connaissez vos amis... Eh ben le résultat est pas dégueulasse... Surtout quand les autres personnages s'en mêlent... 6 Chapitres 6
1. Jack Sparrow

CONNAISSEZ VOS AMIS...

_Disclaimer : Pirates des Caraïbes ne m'appartient pas. Non non. _

_Traductrice : A moins non plus !_

_Petite note sur le principe de cette histoire : si vous avez une adresse email, vous avez sûrement déjà reçu des spams (sinon, dites-moi comment !) Il en existe de trois types : 1) les pubs pour du Viagra à 50 2) les FAUSSES annonces de virus informatique dévastateur, enfant disparu ou autre 3) Les 'chaînes', à envoyer à toutes les personnes de votre connaissance (réputées être les pires des spams !). Ces chaînes consistent en une adorable série de questions à la c., à laquelle vous devez répondre avant d'envoyer les questions à tout votre carnet d'adresse. Voici ce que ça donnerait pour les personnages de _Pirates des Caraïbes_ (les 2 films confondus). Et c'est beaucoup mieux ici que dans votre boîte aux lettres..._

NOM : **Capitaine **Jack Sparrow. N'oubliez pas le 'Capitaine !'

LIEU DE RÉSIDENCE : Dans ma jolie cabine douillette sur le Black Pearl. J'ai décoré l'intérieur moi-même – vous voulez regarder ?

PASSE-TEMPS PRÉFÉRÉ : Capturer des vaisseaux, piller, être allongé sur la plage pour boire du rhum, trouver des trésors pirates maudits et faire du shopping.

LIVRE PRÉFÉRÉ : " 101 Recettes de Kraken pour les Boucaniers soucieux de leur Santé "

MEILLEUR SENTIMENT AU MONDE : Me tenir à la proue du Black Pearl, sentir le vent dans mes cheveux et savoir que j'ai l'air superbe et follement séduisant.

PIRE SENTIMENT AU MONDE : Trois mots. Rhum. Elizabeth. Feu. Je ne veux pas entrer dans les détails. Merci de votre compréhension.

ODEUR PRÉFÉRÉE : Le rhum !

PREMIÈRE CHOSE À LAQUELLE VOUS PENSEZ LE MATIN : Pourquoi le rhum a encore disparu ?

PLAT PRÉFÉRÉ : Tortues de mer sauce au rhum.

CHOCOLAT OU VANILLE : Les deux. Avec du rhum, bien sûr.

TEMPÊTES, SYMPA OU EFFRAYANTES : Sympa, sauf quand elles font s'envoler mon magnifique chapeau !

BOISSON PRÉFÉRÉE : De l'eau. Hahaha, je vous ai eus, hein ?

SI VOUS POUVIEZ CHANGER QUELQUE CHOSE DANS LE MONDE : Ça serait bien s'il n'y avait pas de Compagnie des Indes ni de Davy Jones Face de Poisson.

SI VOUS POUVIEZ MODIFIER VOTRE APPARENCE : Je n'ai pas envie de la modifier, mais j'aimerais bien changer quelque chose sur Barbossa. Eunuque snip snip, v'voyez ? (T/N : j'essaie de traduire l'expression que Jack emploie tout le temps dans la VO, " savvy ")

AVEZ-VOUS DÉJÀ ÉTÉ AMOUREUX : Oui... de la mer et du Black Pearl !

VERRE À MOITIÉ PLEIN OU À MOITIÉ VIDE : Vide ? Elizabeth est encore venue ? Ou cette saleté de singe ? En parlant du singe, où il est ? J'ai envie de tirer sur quelque chose !

PHOBIE : Être forcé de joindre la Compagnie des Indes et devoir porter un de ces uniformes ternes et ennuyeux. Des fois je me demande si ces gars sont pas tous des eunuques...

PLUS BEAU RÊVE : Posséder ma propre île de commerce avec une boutique pour pirates, une bijouterie, un maquilleur, un coiffeur, etc, juste à côté de Tortuga.

PIRE CAUCHEMAR : Être forcé de rejoindre l'équipage du vieux Face de Poisson et me changer lentement en une créature marine. Vous imaginez combien j'aurais l'air ATROCE ! Le bleu-vert pâle, ça ne me va pas du tout...

QUE VOULEZ-VOUS QUE LES GENS APPRENNENT SUR VOUS QU'ILS IGNORENT : J'ai un pot de terre et je n'hésiterai pas à m'en servir !


	2. Barbossa

NOM : Barbossa. Hector Barbossa. Oh ! Pourquoi vous rigolez, chien galeux ?

LIEU DE RÉSIDENCE : Dans la cabine du capitaine sur MON vaisseau. N'écoutez pas ce que dit Sparrow, il n'est pas à lui. L'a jamais été.

PASSE-TEMPS PRÉFÉRÉ : Voler des trésors maudits, abandonner des gens sur une île déserte et regarder une belle fille manger.

LIVRE PRÉFÉRÉ : " Les Malédictions sont Eternelles " par G.P. LeChuck.

MEILLEUR SENTIMENT AU MONDE : Mordre dans une belle pomme verte et juteuse et regarder Jack Sparrow devenir tout petit au loin sur l'île où on l'a abandonné.

PIRE SENTIMENT AU MONDE : Réaliser que vous aviez besoin du sang du gars que vous venez de jeter par-dessus bord pour lever la malédiction. Oh, allez, vous y auriez pensé, VOUS ?

ODEUR PRÉFÉRÉE : Je me souviens pas, ça fait longtemps que je sens plus rien. Non, ça n'a rien à voir avec la malédiction, c'est ce qui se passe quand Jack Sparrow vous a respiré dans le nez trop longtemps !

PREMIÈRE CHOSE À LAQUELLE VOUS PENSEZ LE MATIN : Rien que je puisse répéter ici, il y a des enfants qui pourraient lire. Être maudit ruine VRAIMENT la journée, vous voyez...

PLAT PRÉFÉRÉ : Les pommes, crétin. Vous avez VU le film, non ?

CHOCOLAT OU VANILLE : Aucun des deux... vous avez pas encore compris quelle est ma nourriture préférée ?

TEMPÊTES, SYMPA OU EFFRAYANTES : Je n'ai peur de rien, je suis un pirate violent, un vrai, et maudit ! Et puis, une tempête c'est rien à côté de ma sœur Trudy quand elle découvre que le singe a encore mangé le papier peint !

BOISSON PRÉFÉRÉE : Le Rhum Extra Fort Coma des Caraïbes parce qu'avec, mes yeux prennent une jolie couleur jaune.

SI VOUS POUVIEZ CHANGER QUELQUE CHOSE DANS LE MONDE : Je forcerais tout le monde à mettre des panneaux d'avertissement sur les coffres contenant des trésors maudits. En au moins dix langues, et avec des pictogrammes pour ceux qui ne savent pas lire !

SI VOUS POUVIEZ MODIFIER VOTRE APPARENCE : Vous avez passé les dernières années dans l'Himalaya ou quoi ? Le film sert à quoi sinon à lever la malédiction ?

AVEZ-VOUS DÉJÀ ÉTÉ AMOUREUX : Oh, oui. Elle s'appelait Polly, et elle avait un verger empli de pommiers juste à côté de Bristol...

VERRE À MOITIÉ PLEIN OU À MOITIÉ VIDE : Vous posez une question pareille à un type qui est maudit et qui est entre la vie et la mort ? Je vais très bien, merci, et non, je ne suis JAMAIS sarcastique !

PHOBIE : Être coincé au Purgatoire avec Sparrow chantant sans arrêt " Les Jolis Os ". Je SAIS que le crâne est relié aux vertèbres etc, je le vois dans mon miroir plus souvent que je le voudrais. Merci beaucoup !

PLUS BEAU RÊVE : Tout ce qui implique une jolie maison avec un jardin, une jolie femme à côté de moi et beaucoup de pommes !

PIRE CAUCHEMAR : Mordre dans une pomme et ne pas en sentir le goût, et devoir porter le chapeau que Jack Sparrow a promis de m'acheter, parce que je connais ses goûts et j'imagine à quoi ce chapeau ressemblerait !

QUE VOULEZ-VOUS QUE LES GENS APPRENNENT SUR VOUS QU'ILS IGNORENT : Quel que soit ce que vous avez entendu sur les raisons pour lesquelles je voulais retrouver la robe, c'est faux !


	3. Le Kraken

NOM : Kraken. Appelez-moi juste Kraken. Nous, les animaux marins, nous avons des noms scientifiques, bien sûr, mais vous ne trouvez pas qu'ils sont horriblement pompeux ?

LIEU DE RÉSIDENCE : Dans un jardin de pieuvres dans la mer. C'est très chouette là, j'adore la vue !

PASSE-TEMPS PRÉFÉRÉ : Broyer des bateaux, les couler et collectionner des objets brillants. Je suis une pieuvre, après tout !

LIVRE PRÉFÉRÉ : " Yo-ho-ho, la vie d'un Céphalopode pour moi " par mon meilleur ami, le calmar géant.

MEILLEUR SENTIMENT AU MONDE : Trouver un objet brillant à ma taille – et ce n'est vraiment pas facile !

PIRE SENTIMENT AU MONDE : Être pourchassé par un banc de cachalots affamés ou un humain cinglé qui fantasme sur des pizzas aux fruits de mer et de la pieuvre à la sauce tomate.

ODEUR PRÉFÉRÉE : Nous, les céphalopodes, nous ne pouvons pas sentir, mais j'ai adoré la fois où j'ai coulé un bateau qui transportait du thé et que ça a relâché deux tonnes du meilleur Earl Grey !

PREMIÈRE CHOSE À LAQUELLE VOUS PENSEZ LE MATIN : J'aime bien être sous la mer...

PLAT PRÉFÉRÉ : Poisson et frites (T/N : en anglais " Fish and chips ", un truc qu'on trouve facilement, casse-croûte ou repas). Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire avec " blague à la noix " ? Hélas, vous, les humains, vous avez vraiment un sens de l'humour douteux, vous savez...

CHOCOLAT OU VANILLE : Vanille. Il y a quelques semaines, j'ai mangé un bateau de marchandises qui transportait des cosses de cacao, et je ne me suis pas senti très bien après. Vous avez une idée de la quantité de tisane à la camomille dont j'ai eu besoin ?

TEMPÊTES, SYMPA OU EFFRAYANTES : Sympa, parce que ça veut dire que Davy Jones est occupé quelque part et ne va pas s'amuser à m'appeler.

BOISSON PRÉFÉRÉE : L'eau salée, bien sûr !

SI VOUS POUVIEZ CHANGER QUELQUE CHOSE DANS LE MONDE : Plus de mer, moins de terre...

SI VOUS POUVIEZ MODIFIER VOTRE APPARENCE : J'inventerais des bouchons d'oreilles géants pour ne pas entendre Davy Jones m'appeler. Je ne rajeunis pas, et j'ai besoin de ma sieste de temps en temps !

AVEZ-VOUS DÉJÀ ÉTÉ AMOUREUX : Il y avait cette adorable lotte une fois ; elle avait des yeux superbes et un adorable appendice bioluminescent sur la tête... mais son père était contre. Soupir.

VERRE À MOITIÉ PLEIN OU À MOITIÉ VIDE : Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question ? Je n'ai pas de verre !

PHOBIE (T/N : en anglais, " Anxiety closet ", mot à mot " placard d'angoisse ") : Bon sang, bous avez abusé du rhum ou quoi ? Je n'ai pas d'armoire non plus ! Au cas où vous n'auriez pas remarqué, je suis un Kraken !

PLUS BEAU RÊVE : Avoir ma propre série télé, comme cette drôle de petite éponge jaune qui vit sur le récif d'à côté.

PIRE CAUCHEMAR : Finir dans la plus grande salade de pieuvre du monde !

QUE VOULEZ-VOUS QUE LES GENS APPRENNENT SUR VOUS QU'ILS IGNORENT : Je DÉTESTE manger des marins ! Ils sont durs, filandreux, parfois couverts de boutons (beuuurk !), généralement imbibés de rhum, et ils ont vraiment un drôle de goût.


	4. Elizabeth Swann

NOM : Elizabeth Swann

LIEU DE RÉSIDENCE : Dans la maison de mon papa à l'extérieur de Port Royal. Oui, celle qui ne va bientôt plus avoir de porte chandelles si un certain jeune homme vient nous voir plus souvent...

PASSE-TEMPS PRÉFÉRÉ : Me tenir sur une plage et lancer du sable et des cailloux sur trois hommes stupides qui se conduisent comme des petits garçons se bagarrant pour un cheval de bois.

LIVRE PRÉFÉRÉ : " Mon Beau Navire – le Guide Pratique de la Femme de Pirate " par Elaine Marley.

MEILLEUR SENTIMENT AU MONDE : Réussir à toucher un des hommes stupides cités plus haut avec mon sable et mes cailloux.

PIRE SENTIMENT AU MONDE : M'évanouir de façon très convaincante sans qu'ils remarquent rien !

ODEUR PRÉFÉRÉE : Le rhum en train de brûler !

PREMIÈRE CHOSE À LAQUELLE VOUS PENSEZ LE MATIN : Les matins normaux, je ne pense pas trop, mais quand je me réveille sur une île perdue où j'ai été abandonnée avec un certain pirate, je pense : " Ooooohhh, ma tête... que quelqu'un me tire dessus, s'il vous plaît – mais silencieusement ! "

PLAT PRÉFÉRÉ : Avant, c'était le poulet rôti, mais la prochaine fois que Jack m'énerve, je vais opérer un changement radical vers le Jack Fruit Shish Kebab !

CHOCOLAT OU VANILLE : Aucun, puisque les deux me font penser au rhum. Argh ! Il me suffit d'y _penser_ pour avoir mal à la tête...

TEMPÊTES, SYMPA OU EFFRAYANTES : Sympa. C'est l'équipage qui est effrayant, pas la tempête !

BOISSON PRÉFÉRÉE : Tout sauf le rhum !

SI VOUS POUVIEZ CHANGER QUELQUE CHOSE DANS LE MONDE : J'interdirais les corsets et je créerais des robes plus pratiques pour les femmes, afin qu'elles puissent nager avec au lieu de se noyer et de devoir être sauvées par un pirate crasseux. Oh, arrête de bouder, Jack... tu peux emprunter mon sac à main préféré si ça te fait plaisir !

SI VOUS POUVIEZ MODIFIER VOTRE APPARENCE : J'aimerais bien une voix plus grave...

AVEZ-VOUS DÉJÀ ÉTÉ AMOUREUSE : Oui, bien sûr... même si je ne sais pas avec lequel des deux. Vous croyez que je peux tirer à pile ou face ?

VERRE À MOITIÉ PLEIN OU À MOITIÉ VIDE : Pour le verre, je ne sais pas, mais ces bouteilles de rhum étaient PLUTÔT vides quand j'en ai fini avec... euh, je veux dire, quand _Jack_ en a fini avec... tousse. tousse.

PHOBIE : Pour une raison étrange, les corsets et le rhum.

PLUS BEAU RÊVE : Devenir riche après avoir développé une espèce de gilet flottant qui peut vous sauver la vie en se gonflant si vous tombez par dessus bord ou du haut des créneaux d'une forteresse.

PIRE CAUCHEMAR : Me préparer pour une soirée et voir qu'un certain pirate m'a pris mon ombre à paupières... ENCORE !

QUE VOULEZ-VOUS QUE LES GENS APPRENNENT SUR VOUS QU'ILS IGNORENT : Je n'enchaîne pas _tous_ les hommes que j'embrasse à un mât... Seulement quelques uns !


	5. Bill Le Bottier

_A/N : Peut-être que c'est juste moi, mais j'ai trouvé que Will ressemblait à Guybrush Threepwood dans la première moitié du film..._ (T/N : C'est un personnage d'un jeu vidéo)

NOM : Bill Turner " Le Bottier "

LIEU DE RÉSIDENCE : Au fond de la mer, coincé sous un canon par mes bottes (Comment ça, c'est ironique ?)

PASSE-TEMPS PRÉFÉRÉ : Me laisser pousser des bernacles sur le visage et réfléchir au choix de carrière apparemment mauvais que j'ai pris.

LIVRE PRÉFÉRÉ : L'édition waterproof du " Livre Illustré de Blagues de Pirate Capitaine Barbenoire " et " Sous l'eau avec les hommes morts ", l'autobiographie de Davy Jones.

MEILLEUR SENTIMENT AU MONDE : Voir la tête de Barbossa quand j'ai dit à l'équipage que le vrai nom de Barbossa, c'est le Forgeron de Bristol !

PIRE SENTIMENT AU MONDE : Réaliser qu'il vaut mieux garder vos pattes hors des trésors maudits parce que ça peut signifier que vous allez passer un temps très long et extrêmement ennuyeux coincé sous un canon au fond de la mer.

ODEUR PRÉFÉRÉE : Tout ce qui n'a rien à voir avec la mer. Ici, même l'odeur des pires porcs de Tortuga devient attirante, après un moment...

PREMIÈRE CHOSE À LAQUELLE VOUS PENSEZ LE MATIN : Hmmm... On dirait que ça va encore être une journée humide...

PLAT PRÉFÉRÉ : Poisson et fruits de mer. J'ai pas vraiment le choix, après tout.

CHOCOLAT OU VANILLE : Chocolat, parce que j'ai entendu que c'est bon pour les nerfs... Je dois admettre que e deviens un peu nerveux, là...

TEMPÊTES, SYMPA OU EFFRAYANTES : Effrayantes, parce que ça devient un vrai souk ici si un bateau coule. Des morceaux de gens qui flottent dans tous les coins, et les requins qui rappliquent. Eurk.

BOISSON PRÉFÉRÉE : Le rhum, bien sûr, mais il n'y en a pas beaucoup ici. Tout ce qu'on trouve, c'est de l'eau de mer, ce qui va au début, mais après cinq ans, ça commence à taper sur le système !

SI VOUS POUVIEZ CHANGER QUELQUE CHOSE DANS LE MONDE : Ça serait bien si l'éducation des pirates était plus poussée, avec des cours comme " Comment reconnaître les Trésors Maudits " et " Levée des malédictions pour les Débutants. "

SI VOUS POUVIEZ MODIFIER VOTRE APPARENCE : J'aimerais bien trouver un bon chirurgien esthétique pour enlever ces bernacles et de cette étoile de mer de mon visage.

AVEZ-VOUS DÉJÀ ÉTÉ AMOUREUX : Oui, avec la mère de Will. C'est dommage que je sois tombé d'avantage amoureux de l'or, et fini comme ça, mais on ne se rend compte des choses qu'après, hein ?

VERRE À MOITIÉ PLEIN OU À MOITIÉ VIDE : Complètement plein... Mais avec de l'eau de mer, hélas !

PHOBIE : Les canons et les monstres caractériels avec une pieuvre à la place de la tête et une obsession pour l'orgue !

PLUS BEAU RÊVE : Être à nouveau sur la terre ferme et faire la fête avec Gibbs et tous les autres, mais pas avant d'avoir pu donner un coup de pied à Davy Jones là où ça fait vraiment mal !

PIRE CAUCHEMAR : Être au fond de la mer, coincé sous un canon, incapable de mourir, et voir mon programme télé préféré interrompu par aux moins dix pauses de pub pour l'Assurance Garantie à Vie des Pirates, la Solution pour Barbe en Feu du Capitaine Barbenoire, la Teinture pour cheveux Rouge Feu d'Anne Bonney, etc.

QUE VOULEZ-VOUS QUE LES GENS APPRENNENT SUR VOUS QU'ILS IGNORENT : Guybrush Threepwood n'est PAS mon fils !


	6. Will Turner

NOM : Will Turner. Pas " Morveux ". Et Certainement PAS " Eunuque " !

LIEU DE RÉSIDENCE : Dans une petite chambre au dessus de la forge de M. Brown. Celle avec tous les posters de " Epées et Coutelas Magazine " sur les murs.

PASSE-TEMPS PRÉFÉRÉ : Fabriquer des épées, m'entraîner avec et penser à Mademoiselle Swann... pardon, à Elizabeth !

LIVRE PRÉFÉRÉ : " Comment Devenir un Pirate Super Cool Tout en Evitant les Erreurs Embarrassantes "

MEILLEUR SENTIMENT AU MONDE : Me faire pousser une super barbe de pirate.

PIRE SENTIMENT AU MONDE : Casser un porte chandelle et ne pas trouver de range parapluies pour le cacher.

ODEUR PRÉFÉRÉE : L'acier chauffé à la température idéale. Euh, qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par " Trouve-toi une vie ? "

PREMIÈRE CHOSE À LAQUELLE VOUS PENSEZ LE MATIN : Oh, je ne pense pas beaucoup, je serre juste mon épée en peluche et j'essaie de rester au lit cinq ou dix minutes de plus avant que M. Brown vienne frapper à ma porte en me criant de me lever.

PLAT PRÉFÉRÉ : Les pochettes surprise Junior de McBarbenoire, parce que dedans, il y a ces super figurines de soldats. Les épées sont très réalistes – un forgeron est toujours content de voir son travail apprécié !

CHOCOLAT OU VANILLE : Chocolat. J'adore boire une tasse de chocolat chaud après m'être entraîné avec mon épée – tais-toi, Jack, je te DÉFENDS de dire quoi que ce soit !

TEMPÊTES, SYMPA OU EFFRAYANTES : Effrayantes, surtout celle qu'on a eue quand on était sur l'Intercepteur. J'ai dit à M. Gibbs que j'avais peur d'être emporté par dessus bord, et il a proposé de me donner une corde faite de cheveux humains pour m'attacher. J'en fais encore des cauchemars !

BOISSON PRÉFÉRÉE : C'était le lait, mais maintenant c'est le lait avec une goutte de rhum. Je suis quand même le fils de Bill le Bottier, après tout !

SI VOUS POUVIEZ CHANGER QUELQUE CHOSE DANS LE MONDE : Ça serait bien s'ils pouvaient se dépêcher d'inventer les bouteilles consignées, je me ferais une fortune en rapportant toutes les bouteilles vides de M. Brown !

SI VOUS POUVIEZ MODIFIER VOTRE APPARENCE : J'aimerais bien moins ressembler à Guybrush Threepwood...

AVEZ-VOUS DÉJÀ ÉTÉ AMOUREUX : D'Elizabeth, bien sûr – mais à chaque fois qu'on veut se marier, quelque chose se met en travers de la route. On a déjà dépensé une petite fortune en traiteur, robes, costumes etc, et à la longue ça devient énervant.

VERRE À MOITIÉ PLEIN OU À MOITIÉ VIDE : A moitié plein, je suis optimiste par nature, mais à moitié vide quand quelque chose de très important pour moi est tombé à l'eau (T/N : jeu de mot absolument involontaire) à cause d'un certain pirate !

PHOBIE : Que les gens répondent " Ah, l'eunuque ! " quand je dis mon nom. (Et je pensais que " Wouah, c'est le portrait du vieux Bill le Bottier " c'était désagréable...)

PLUS BEAU RÊVE : Être un pirate aussi cool que Jack Sparrow, mais sans avoir à porter de mascara ni à marcher comme un canard qui a le mal de mer !

PIRE CAUCHEMAR : Me réveiller un matin et découvrir que ce qu'un certain pirate a dit sur moi est vrai.

QUE VOULEZ-VOUS QUE LES GENS APPRENNENT SUR VOUS QU'ILS IGNORENT : Ça devrait être assez évident... Je ne suis pas eunuque, bien sûr !


	7. Ragetti et Pintel

**Réponses aux reviews** : Wouah, mais J'AI des review ! La vache, j'y croyais pas. (Bon, on verra ce que ça sera quand je posterai mon one-shot de Kingdom of Heaven, mais en attendant, savourons !)

**Natycat** (je compile) : J'ai déjà répondu à ta question... Ravie que la fic te plaise ! Amuse-toi bien avec ces 3 nouveaux chapitres !

**Uriko** : Oui, il y aura un Davy Jones, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de le traduire cette semaine. Il sera là lundi prochain (ça sera une spéciale pirates, lundi prochain...)

**Lady Ange Shadow** : Bien sûr !

**Wolf In The Night** : D'autres ? Oui. L'histoire compte actuellement 12 chapitres en anglais, mais ne doit pas s'arrêter là. J'ai envoyé à l'auteur une série de suggestions toutes plus tordues les unes que les autres... Je lui ai même proposé de faire le clebs de la prison. Et il (elle ?) VA le faire !

* * *

NOM : Ragetti et Pintel 

LIEU DE RÉSIDENCE : A bord du Black Pearl, les deux hamacs à côté du canon numéro deux, côté bâbord. C'est à côté des cochons et des chèvres, mais ils se sont habitués à l'odeur.

PASSE-TEMPS PRÉFÉRÉ : Se disputer, chercher l'œil en bois de Ragetti et on a dit se disputer ?

LIVRE PRÉFÉRÉ : Ragetti : La Bible en Images. Pintel : Un autre livre avec des images, mais d'un genre différent (sourire entendu, cligne de l'œil).

MEILLEUR SENTIMENT AU MONDE : _Pintel, raconte-lui quand on était à Tortuga et qu'on eu trouvé cette super grosse_ – (Pintel frappe Ragetti à l'arrière du crâne) La ferme ! C'est MOI qui réponds à ce questionnaire !

PIRE SENTIMENT AU MONDE : Devoir faire marcher Jack Sparrow sur la planche, parce qu'il a fait demi-tour cinq fois : il avait oublié son chapeau à la con, ses affaires, son poster d'Anne Bonney et Mary Read, sa collection de tasses à rhum et sa boîte de construction " Mon Petit Bateau Pirate " !

ODEUR PRÉFÉRÉE : Le bouquet doux et somptueux de Tortuga...

PREMIÈRE CHOSE À LAQUELLE VOUS PENSEZ LE MATIN : Ragetti : Où est mon œil ? Pintel : Je dois... frapper... Ragetti... je dois... frapper... Ragetti...

PLAT PRÉFÉRÉ : Des biscuits de mer sans un seul ver dedans. Ah, le luxe !

CHOCOLAT OU VANILLE : C'est les deux filles qui sont arrivées à Tortuga la semaine dernière ? Ben, on n'a pas pu faire connaissance, donc on peut pas vous dire !

TEMPÊTES, SYMPA OU EFFRAYANTES : Sympa – presque autant que de faire une balade sur la plage, enfin jusqu'à ce que ce crétin de Ragetti perde encore son œil !

BOISSON PRÉFÉRÉE : On est des marins, andouille – tu penses qu'on aime boire quoi ?

SI VOUS POUVIEZ CHANGER QUELQUE CHOSE DANS LE MONDE : Ça serait bien si les gens avaient plus de respect pour les pirates puants et crasseux !

SI VOUS POUVIEZ MODIFIER VOTRE APPARENCE : On aimerait bien avoir un crédit illimité dans le Bar de la Tortue Ivre à Tortuga !

AVEZ-VOUS DÉJÀ ÉTÉ AMOUREUX : On a pas de temps pour ça, être un pirate, maudit ou non, c'est un job à plein temps !

VERRE À MOITIÉ PLEIN OU À MOITIÉ VIDE : A moitié plein, mais il devient vide très vide quand on est dans les parages ! (Ragetti chante " C'est à boire, à boire, à boire ", se fait frapper par Pintel et part en courant après son œil)

PHOBIE (Je rappelle l'expression anglaise : armoire d'angoisse) : Armoire ? On a un coffre, et tu veux pas savoir ce qu'il y a dedans, andouille, ça pourrait te causer pas mal d'angoisse...

PLUS BEAU RÊVE : Avoir notre propre bateau. Mais on se dispute tellement que ça marcherait jamais. (Ragetti songe à faire une remarque sur l'ironie, mais une soudaine douleur à l'arrière du crâne le fait se dire que fermer sa gueule peut avoir des avantages).

PIRE CAUCHEMAR : Eau, savon, coupe-ongles, peignes et vêtements propres. Beeeeeeeeeeeeuuuuuuuuuuuurk.

QUE VOULEZ-VOUS QUE LES GENS APPRENNENT SUR VOUS QU'ILS IGNORENT : Nous avons un cœur d'or, c'est vrai... quelque part sous toute cette crasse...


	8. Norrington

NOM : Commodore James Norrington.

LIEU DE RÉSIDENCE : Dans mes quartiers stylés et décorés avec soin dans la forteresse de Port Royal.

PASSE-TEMPS PRÉFÉRÉ : Chasser des pirates et être le Commodore le plus cool du monde.

LIVRE PRÉFÉRÉ : " L'homme qui murmurait à l'oreille des cochons " par Joshamee Gibbs (Note to threeheadedmonkey : if you say ONE more time it isn't the exact translation because of a cultural reference or God knows what, I say blast ! I only know the FRENCH cultural references. Tu préfères qu'on parle en français ? D'accord. Bon, je reconnais que je la joue un peu léger avec les références et que je m'arrange pour contourner...)

MEILLEUR SENTIMENT AU MONDE : Avoir une nouvelle perruque avec les tout dernier style " frisettes au canon ", indiquant bien que je suis un type super cool du dix-huitième siècle.

PIRE SENTIMENT AU MONDE : Voir cette saleté de pirate Jack Sparrow voler mon bateau... vaisseau.

ODEUR PRÉFÉRÉE : L'absence de l'haleine de Jack Sparow !

PREMIÈRE CHOSE À LAQUELLE VOUS PENSEZ LE MATN : (chante) Bonjour Port Royal / Norry te salue / Y'a des pirates en cavale / Will sera bientôt pendu...

PLAT PRÉFÉRÉ : Tout ce qui est plein de goût, élégant et raffiné. Comme moi.

CHOCOLAT OU VANILLE : Aucun des deux n'est assez vaillant et viril pour moi – je préfère l'odeur de la mer et de la poudre à canon !

TEMPÊTES, SYMPA OU EFFRAYANTES : Sympa, sauf celle que nous avons eue au large d'Hispaniola, celle où nous avons rencontré un vaisseau dans le capitaine était une grenouille verte avec une truie très énergique à bord.

BOISSON PRÉFÉRÉE : Seul le plus fin des vieux sherry importé spécialement pour moi de Xérès. Je ne toucherais pour rien au monde aux horreurs que ces dégénérés de pirates boivent !

SI VOUS POUVIEZ CHANGER QUELQUE CHOSE DANS LE MONDE : Je ferais disparaître tous les pirates, sauf quelques uns que je garderais pour m'amuser. Quand je m'ennuierais, je les chasserais sur les océans... Ça changerait de la routine quotidienne !

SI VOUS POUVIEZ MODIFIER VOTRE APPARENCE : Ça serait bien si je pouvais être à plusieurs endroits à la fois afin de capturer plus de pirates ! A part ça, je ne pense pas avoir besoin de changer quoi que ce soit à mon apparence. Pendant une certaine période, j'ai été vaniteux, vous savez, mais maintenant je SAIS que je suis tout bonnement magnifique, irrésistible, plein d'esprit et de sagesse...

AVEZ-VOUS DÉJÀ ÉTÉ AMOUREUX : Oui, mais cette créature ingrate s'est enfuie avec le forgeron. Si je n'étais pas un commodore si beau et plein d'esprit, je serais très en colère !

VERRE À MOITIÉ PLEIN OU À MOITIÉ VIDE : Il était à moitié plein, mais Jack Sparrow l'a pris et a tout bu !

PHOBIE : Je sais que c'est assez irrationnel, donc s'il vous plait ne riez pas – ma plus grande peur est de devoir livrer un combat à l'épée sur une roue à aube géante...

PLUS BEAU RÊVE : Devenir _Amiral_ Norrington afin d'avoir plus de pouvoir, plus de bateaux, et de botter le cul de plus de pirates !

PIRE CAUCHEMAR : Me réveiller nez à... euh... groin... avec un cochon de Tortuga et ne pas savoir comment je suis arrivé là...

QUE VOULEZ-VOUS QUE LES GENS APPRENNENT SUR VOUS QU'ILS IGNORENT : Je suis un peu voyou et rebelle moi-même – parfois je plie et je scelle la correspondance officielle dans le mauvais sens exprès ! Wahouu !


	9. Lord Beckett

NOM : Cutler Becket. En fait, _Lord_ Cutler Beckett.

LIEU DE RÉSIDENCE : Dans la belle petite maison que cet incapable de Norrington a quittée il y a quelques mois.

PASSE-TEMPS PRÉFÉRÉ : Me pavaner en montrant mon gilet et menacer les gens.

LIVRE PRÉFÉRÉ : " Les Petits Hommes avec de Grandes Perruques – une Biographie Comparative des Vauriens de Petite Taille " par Largo Gross (T/N : c'est de l'allemand – un traducteur automatique sur internet vous dira à peu près ce que ça veut dire. Enlevez le 'ement'.).

MEILLEUR SENTIMENT AU MONDE : Avoir un nouveau gilet. En brocard. Couleur lilas. Ahhhhh !

PIRE SENTIMENT AU MONDE : Être entourés de gens tous plus grands que moi, comme cette fille Swann. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont, ces gens, pourquoi ils s'amusent toujours à me faire me sentir petit ? Ils vous le regretter... Le regretter BEAUCOUP... quand je leur couperai les jambes au ras des genoux !

ODEUR PRÉFÉRÉE : L'odeur du succès qui m'entoure perpétuellement.

PREMIÈRE CHOSE À LAQUELLE VOUS PENSEZ LE MATIN : Quel gilet vais-je mettre aujourd'hui ? Le bleu brodé ? Le vert en cachemire ? Le bleu avec le paon ? Le rouge en brocard ? (C'est pour ça que je me lève à 4 heures du matin, au cas où vous vous demanderiez).

PLAT PRÉFÉRÉ : Les petits pois. Je n'aime pas les haricots. J'ai l'impression qu'ils se moquent de moi. Je vais envoyer Mercer les arracher, les piétiner puis les jeter dans le feu !

CHOCOLAT OU VANILLE : Chocolat. J'adore boire une tasse de chocolat chaud le soir quand je suis au lit avec mon ours... euh, je veux dire, quand je suis assis à mon bureau en train de planifier l'extinction des pirates !

TEMPÊTES, SYMPA OU EFFRAYANTES : Sympa. Je ne me cache pas dans mon armoire, je vérifie qu'aucune mite ne s'est attaquée à mes beaux gilets !

BOISSON PRÉFÉRÉE : Le truc rouge dans la carafe dont ce morveux de Turner n'a pas voulu. Je m'en fiche, ça en fait plus pour moi. Santé !

SI VOUS POUVIEZ CHANGER QUELQUE CHOSE DANS LE MONDE : Je rendrais tout plus petit afin d'avoir l'air encore plus impressionnant – pas que ce soit vraiment nécessaire, cependant !

SI VOUS POUVIEZ MODIFIER VOTRE APPARENCE : Je n'ai rien à modifier, je suis parfait comme ça.

AVEZ-VOUS DÉJÀ ÉTÉ AMOUREUX : Oui, bien sûr – de l'argent, du succès, et, le summum, du pouvoir !

VERRE À MOITIÉ PLEIN OU À MOITIÉ VIDE : Êtes-vous encore en train d'insinuer que je suis PETIT ? Attendez que je vous attrape, je vais vous marquer au fer rouge, vous écorcher vif, vous poignarder, et... et... et... ghh ! Vous pouvez tenir ce pistolet sur votre tempe le temps que je reprenne mon souffle ?

PHOBIE : Le cœur du vieux Davy Jones Face de Poisson laissant une trace sur mon superbe bureau en acajou. Ce bureau coûte une fortune !

PLUS BEAU RÊVE : Contrôler la mer car je possède le cœur du vieux Face de Poisson, et ça signifie que je peux enfin me mettre au surf et me régaler sur des vagues parfaites !

PIRE CAUCHEMAR : Me réveiller découvrir que je ne suis pas le Cutler Beckett fringant, courageux et beau, mais un nain au teint rose vif avec une voix de castrat et une perruque ridicule !

QUE VOULEZ-VOUS QUE LES GENS APPRENNENT SUR VOUS QU'ILS IGNORENT : Ma passion pour les grandes épées n'est PAS liée à une envie de compenser quoi que ce soit !


	10. Davy Jones

T/N : Réponses aux reviews :

**threeheadedmonkey **(**_EH, LES GARS, C'EST L'AUTEUR DE LA FIC !_**): Ne t'inquiète pas, on te comprend très bien, et je pense que mon anglais n'est pas beaucoup mieux. L'anglais est beaucoup plus facile que le français ; nous avons des conjugaisons vraiment tordues ! Ravie que la traduction te plaise. Je m'amuse beaucoup à la faire. Merci pour les notes en fin de chapitre, ça me facilite vraiment l'existence... Continue de ton côté, le chapitre sur (censuré, je ne veux pas le révéler aux lecteurs francophones – vous avez qu'à aller voir vous-mêmes !) est vraiment poilant (oui, j'essaie d'écrire simple mais ça ne m'empêche pas de t'apprendre un peu de _slang_), encore mieux que ce à quoi je m'attendais.

**Lady Ange Shadow** : Néerlandais ? Attends, je fouille ta page de haut en bas... Non, rien. Impossible d'accéder à ta homepage. Tu viens d'où ? Belgique ? Moi, je ne parle (si on peut dire) que l'anglais, il me reste des mots d'allemand – je dirais une cinquantaine – et des bribes d'italien (pèlerinages à Assise et à Rome). Bon, d'accord, j'arrête l'auto-promo. Ravie de vous rendre service à tous !

**Zelda-Sama** : Que puis-je ajouter ! Tu as cinq chapitres à dévorer tout de suite, le 15 est paru en VO. A suivre...

* * *

NOM : Davy Jones 

LIEU DE RÉSIDENCE : PAS dans le coffre, andouille, c'est bien trop petit !

PASSE-TEMPS PRÉFÉRÉ : Jouer de l'orgue et me montrer méchant envers les gens et/ou mon équipage. Contrairement aux jeunes d'aujourd'hui, je prends à cœur d'être à la fois un méchant et un monstre des mers !

LIVRE PRÉFÉRÉ : " Les Livre d'Activités du Joyeux Pirates au Parc du Calmar ".

MEILLEUR SENTIMENT AU MONDE : La tête de mes victimes quand je leur dis que la vie après la mort ne va pas être une partie de plaisir.

PIRE SENTIMENT AU MONDE : Voir ce Jack Sparrow parader sur le pont de son précieux vaisseau avec son pot de terre. C'était vraiment horrible. Oh, et découvrir que mon cœur n'était plus dans mon coffre (jeu de mots involontaire !) (T/N : Pauvres francophones que vous êtes – je ne parle pas pour moi car je lis l'anglais – vous ratez l'énorme jeu de mots qu'est le titre de _Pirates_ 2. Le titre en VO est " Dead Man's Chest " , ce qui peut se traduire par " **Coffre** de l'homme mort " – à peu près la traduc utilisée, à part qu'ils ont remplacé 'mort ' par 'maudit' pour faire plus fun – ou " **Poitrine** de l'homme mort ". Eh oui. Résultat, il y a tout un jeu de double sens... Pas étonnant que Davy soit à moitié (requin) marteau... oui, je sais, celle-là était nulle).

ODEUR PRÉFÉRÉE : Les algues pourries. Oh, prenez pas cette tête dégoûtée – vous vous êtes jamais demandé d'où venait l'ambre gris de votre parfum ?

PREMIÈRE CHOSE À LAQUELLE VOUS PENSEZ LE MATIN : Ahhhh, un autre matin... un autre désastre maritime... une autre journée bien occupée !

PLAT PRÉFÉRÉ : Le poisson pourri. C'est la pieuvre en moi, j'y peux rien.

CHOCOLAT OU VANILLE : Aucun, merci. Je préfère ma pipe, et le chocolat comme la vanille s'accordent mal avec l'eau salée.

TEMPÊTES, SYMPA OU EFFRAYANTES : Sympa, bien sûr, car ça nous donne quelque chose à faire et à moi d'autres membres d'équipage à torturer.

BOISSON PRÉFÉRÉE : Maintenant je pourrais boire du sang chaud... non, attendez, désolé, c'était Hamlet ça !

SI VOUS POUVIEZ CHANGER QUELQUE CHOSE DANS LE MONDE : Ça serait bien si les gens avaient plus de sentiments envers les poulpes... et, comme mon équipage m'a demandé de dire, pour les autres créatures marines aussi !

SI VOUS POUVIEZ MODIFIER VOTRE APPARENCE : J'aimerais bien avoir un piercing de tentacule. C'est la dernière mode dans l'océan, vous savez ?

AVEZ-VOUS DÉJÀ ÉTÉ AMOUREUX : Oui, bien sûr – vous étiez où quand on a expliqué ça dans le film ? En train d'acheter du pop-corn ?

VERRE À MOITIÉ PLEIN OU À MOITIÉ VIDE : Comme je suis presque tout le temps plongé dans l'eau, je dirais qu'il est complètement plein.

PHOBIE : Des hordes d'amateurs de fruits de mer affamées...

PLUS BEAU RÊVE : Avoir mon propre " Terrarium " sous la mer où je mettrais des humains dans des grandes boîtes en verre avec de l'air à l'intérieur, et où les créatures marines pourraient les observer. Quelque chose me dit que ça marcherait super bien !

PIRE CAUCHEMAR : Rencontrer à nouveau cette femme cruelle qui m'a fait m'arracher le cœur. Le type de l'agence matrimoniale m'a dit que c'était ma partenaire idéale. Tu parles.

QUE VOULEZ-VOUS QUE LES GENS APPRENNENT SUR VOUS QU'ILS IGNORENT : Je vais publier le mois prochain un livre avec mes propres compositions, appelé " Sérénades Sous-Marines ". Bien sûr, vous aurez besoin de quelques tentacules pour les jouer, mais je peux m'occuper de ça !


	11. Clanker

NOM : Clanker

LIEU DE RÉSIDENCE : A bord du Hollandais Volant

PASSE-TEMPS PRÉFÉRÉ : Intimider les gens comme le morveux Turner et jouer aux dés avec les gars.

LIVRE PRÉFÉRÉ : " Jamais sans mon chapeau " par le Capitaine Jack Sparrow.

MEILLEUR SENTIMENT AU MONDE : Regarder Maccus laver mes chaussettes pendant quatre semaines car il a perdu aux dés. Hahaha !

PIRE SENTIMENT AU MONDE : Perdre aux dés, ce qui signifie que je vais devoir laver les chaussettes de Maccus. C'est une expérience que je ne souhaiterais pas à mon pire ennemi...

ODEUR PRÉFÉRÉE : L'odeur de mes chaussettes quand elles ont été lavées par Maccus. Hummm, le savon aux algues !

PREMIÈRE CHOSE À LAQUELLE VOUS PENSEZ LE MATIN : Beeuuuurrk... Des coquilles Saint Jacques partout sur mon oreiller ! On dirait que je vais devoir encore utiliser mon shampoing spécial !

PLAT PRÉFÉRÉ : (T/N : écartez les enfants de cet ordinateur...) Les os à moelle. Je les adore quand ils sont bien croustillants, et c'est encore meilleur quand ils sont encore attachés à leur propriétaire !

CHOCOLAT OU VANILLE : Glace à la vanille, parce que ça va tellement bien avec les os à moelle. Hummm, maintenant j'ai faim !

TEMPÊTES, SYMPA OU EFFRAYANTES : Je n'ai pas peur des tempêtes, je tiens la main de Jimmylegs parce que LUI a peur !

BOISSON PRÉFÉRÉE : Le Rhum Surprise (il s'appelle comme ça parce que vous êtes très surpris de tenir encore debout après en avoir bu). Malheureusement, les patrons de bar de Tortuga refusent de me servir – comme si j'avais l'air plus bizarre que leurs autres clients !

SI VOUS POUVIEZ CHANGER QUELQUE CHOSE DANS LE MONDE : Pourquoi est-ce que les gens ne pourraient pas s'aimer les uns les autres ? Les pirates, les gars de la Compagnie des Indes, les singes morts-vivants, les zombies incrustés de bernacles... ne sommes-nous pas tous les même en dessous ? Ne saignons-nous pas tous si on nous coupe ? Bon, d'accord, on ne saigne pas tous, mais c'était une image !

SI VOUS POUVIEZ MODIFIER VOTRE APPARENCE : J'aimerais bien avoir les cheveux permanentés, mais je crois qu'ils n'ont rien inventé pour les algues. C'est vraiment dommage !

AVEZ-VOUS DÉJÀ ÉTÉ AMOUREUX : Non, pas encore. J'attends que la bonne flotte par là.

VERRE À MOITIÉ PLEIN OU À MOITIÉ VIDE : Hahaha. Très bonne question. Je suis en train de me transformer lentement en aquarium vivant, je dois servir Davy Jones pour encore cent ans, et c'est emmerdant à crever sur ce bateau parce que tout ce que les pirates peuvent faire de marrant dans les ports nous est interdit. D'autres questions ?

PHOBIE : Euh... d'autres coquilles Saint-Jacques ?

PLUS BEAU RÊVE : Me venger de ces coquilles Saint-Jacques en ouvrant un restaurant de fruits de mer petit mais élégant. Elles me rendent cinglé à pendouiller devant mon visage comme ça !

PIRE CAUCHEMAR : Découvrir que Maccus commence à avoir l'air attirant. Beuuh ! J'aurais mieux fait de pas penser à ça !

QUE VOULEZ-VOUS QUE LES GENS APPRENNENT SUR VOUS QU'ILS IGNORENT : J'adore voir les gens s'écrouler sur leurs os à moelle pour m'implorer !


	12. Le Black Pearl

NOM : Le Black Pearl

LIEU DE RÉSIDENCE : Sur l'océan, où le vent et la mer me transportent.

PASSE-TEMPS PRÉFÉRÉ : Me reposer à l'ancre dans une jolie baie ou un jolie port et regarder les Frégates Flashy. (T/N : référence à une chanson sarcastique des guerres de Napoléon : 'flashy' veut dire 'élégant, raffiné, à la mode', mais quand il s'agit d'une fille, ça n'a pas tout à fait le même sens...)

LIVRE PRÉFÉRÉ : Je ne sais pas lire, mais j'aime bien entendre les histoires que raconte mon capitaine, même si la plupart deviennent un peu irréalistes après la première bouteille de rhum. Mais au moins, c'est amusant !

MEILLEUR SENTIMENT AU MONDE : Être à sec sur une belle plage, qu'on me gratte toutes ces bernacles qui s'accrochent à ma coque, et mon capitaine me polissant sensuellement le gouvernail.

PIRE SENTIMENT AU MONDE : Être brûlée par ce drôle de petit schtroumpf avec une grande perruque et une voix de castrat.

ODEUR PRÉFÉRÉE : Le rhum frais – eh, je suis un vaisseau pirate !

PREMIÈRE CHOSE À LAQUELLE VOUS PENSEZ LE MATIN : Ah... ça fait du bien d'avoir le pont frotté dans mon coin préféré entre les canons deux et trois côté tribord !

PLAT PRÉFÉRÉ : Tout ce qui est vraiment mort, pas encore vivant comme les charançons et les limaces dans les vieux biscuits de mer ! Je déteste les sentir ramper dans mes entrailles...

CHOCOLAT OU VANILLE : Oh, ça ne me dérange pas d'en transporter. En tout cas, ils sentent meilleur que mon équipage !

TEMPÊTES, SYMPA OU EFFRAYANTES : Effrayantes. La pression sur mes voiles me fait mal au mât. Aïe !

BOISSON PRÉFÉRÉE : Le rhum que les membres de l'équipage renversent quelquefois sur le pont. Malheureusement, il n'y en a pas beaucoup, ils font très attention !

SI VOUS POUVIEZ CHANGER QUELQUE CHOSE DANS LE MONDE : J'interdirais aux gens de faire des trous dans les vaisseaux. Ça fait vraiment mal, vous savez !

SI VOUS POUVIEZ MODIFIER VOTRE APPARENCE : Rien. Je suis très contente de mon aspect maintenant que je ne suis plus maudite.

AVEZ-VOUS DÉJÀ ÉTÉ AMOUREUX : Oui, avec un beau baleiner nommé le Diamant. Mais cette autre, là, l'Eliza Swann, est venue et a tout ruiné ! (T/N : référence à une chanson de marins où figurent _vraiment_ ces deux noms !)

VERRE À MOITIÉ PLEIN OU À MOITIÉ VIDE : Ça dépend s'il a été retourné récemment. Ah, vous ne parliez _pas_ du sablier ? Oups, désolée...

PHOBIE : Me faire broyer par le Kraken parce qu'il veut les jolies petites perles dans les cheveux de mon capitaine ! C'est pour _ça_ que le Kraken le cherchait, Jack a inventé toute l'histoire avec Davy Jones après parce que ça faisait plus... ben, pirate !

PLUS BEAU RÊVE : Accueillir la prochaine fête de Parler Comme Un Pirate (T/N : désolée, monkey, je suis un peu dépassée là...) du Club de Tortuga des Célibataires Incapables d'Entretenir une Relation, dont mon capitaine est président.

PIRE CAUCHEMAR : Apprendre que mon nouveau propriétaire est ce drôle de petit schtroumpf avec la grande perruque et la voix de castrat. Je n'aime vraiment pas son allure !

QUE VOULEZ-VOUS QUE LES GENS APPRENNENT SUR VOUS QU'ILS IGNORENT : Je ne suis pas un vaisseau de la Compagnie des Indes, je suis un Galion ! C'est évident, non ? (A/N : D'après un site que j'ai vu récemment, le Black Pearl serait un vaisseau de la Compagnie des Indes, mais d'après la forme de son gaillard d'avant, elle ne peut être qu'un Gallion – enfin, je peux avoir tort !)


	13. Jack le Singe

NOM : Jack le Singe

LIEU DE RÉSIDENCE : N'importe où où mon copain, le capitaine Barbossa, m'emmène.

PASSE-TEMPS PRÉFÉRÉ : Voler des médaillons dorés, faire tomber les chapeaux préférés des pirates dans ce grand truc bleu et mouillé, et généralement être casse-pieds.

LIVRE PRÉFÉRÉ : " Le voyage du _Singe des Mers_ " par le Capitaine Crochet.

MEILLEUR SENTIMENT AU MONDE : Quand j'ai découvert que la paire de bottes puantes dans la cabane de Tia Dalma était rattachées à une paire de pieds également puants qui appartenaient au Capitaine Barbossa !

PIRE SENTIMENT AU MONDE : Découvrir que votre nom vient d'un espèce de pirate à la noix qui a la plupart du temps du vent dans les voiles et sent bizarre, ou me faire tirer dessus par ledit pirate à la noix parce qu'il s'est levé du mauvais côté de son hamac ce matin et qu'il a besoin de se défouler. Personne ne pourrait lui acheter un punching-ball ?

ODEUR PRÉFÉRÉE : Les singes femelles qui... euh... ont envie de rencontrer des singes mâles et de faire connaissance... mais pas celles de Tortuga, elles vous mordent et après, elles disent que vous l'avez mérité !

PREMIÈRE CHOSE À LAQUELLE VOUS PENSEZ LE MATIN : " Ouk ". J'ai peur de ne pas être très bavard le matin.

PLAT PRÉFÉRÉ : Les bananes, surtout quand je peux faire tomber la peau sur le pont et voir ces drôles d'humains glisser dessus pendant qu'ils font leur danse-du-pot-de-terre...

CHOCOLAT OU VANILLE : Aucun, merci. Je voudrais un banana split, s'il vous plaît !

TEMPÊTES, SYMPA OU EFFRAYANTES : Sympa. C'est ces drôles d'humains qui ont peur de se faire emporter par-dessus bord ou de se faire arracher aux gréements – s'ils avaient des pieds préhensiles comme nous les singes, une tempête ne leur poserait aucun problème. Pauvre nazes.

BOISSON PRÉFÉRÉE : L'eau, comme je n'ai rien d'autre, mais si ça existait, ça serait du rhum à la banane...

SI VOUS POUVIEZ CHANGER QUELQUE CHOSE DANS LE MONDE : Je ne sais pas si ça compte, mais je ferais disparaître cette saleté de lune ! Se transformer en squelette quand elle se lève, c'est vraiment pas drôle...

SI VOUS POUVIEZ MODIFIER VOTRE APPARENCE : J'aimerais bien avoir l'air moins galeux sous la lumière de la lune, parce que ça écœure les singes femelles !

AVEZ-VOUS DÉJÀ ÉTÉ AMOUREUX : Non, jamais. Il y a un certain MANQUE de singes femelles ici, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué... Même si Pintel et Ragetti sont aussi poilus... Eeeuurk, je ne devrais pas penser à ça !

VERRE À MOITIÉ PLEIN OU À MOITIÉ VIDE : Complètement vide parce que je viens de le renverser. J'adore voir le visage de Jack Sparrow changer de couleur quand je fais ça !

PHOBIE : Des puces mort-vivantes !

PLUS BEAU RÊVE : Avoir un rôle petit mais important dans " La Planète des Singes "...

PIRE CAUCHEMAR : Que quelqu'un découvre un jour que les singes et les humains sont reliés. Cette idée me rend malade !

QUE VOULEZ-VOUS QUE LES GENS APPRENNENT SUR VOUS QU'ILS IGNORENT : Les singes mort-vivants sont vraiment de bon animaux de compagnie... On est juste victimes d'une mauvaise réputation !


	14. Giselle et Scarlett

NOM : Giselle et Scarlett

LIEU DE RÉSIDENCE : Chambres numéro 3 et 4 du Centre de Loisirs pour Pirates de Madame Michelle sur la jolie île de Tortuga.

PASSE-TEMPS PRÉFÉRÉ : Jouer au backgammon et gifler Jack Sparrow. Ça, c'est encore plus marrant que le backgammon, car il l'a toujours mérité !

LIVRE PRÉFÉRÉ : " La Gifle à Une Main " par Elizabeth I d'Angleterre (A/N : La reine Elizabeth était connue, entre autres, pour ses réactions foudroyantes envers les courtisans qui l'ennuyaient, et pour en avoir giflé plusieurs, ou leur avoir jeté des chaussures dessus...)

MEILLEUR SENTIMENT AU MONDE : Voir le tête de ce petit morveux de Turner quand on lui a dit de dire bonjour à Jack de notre part...

PIRE SENTIMENT AU MONDE : Découvrir que le maquillage est beaucoup plus beau sur le visage d'un certain pirate que sur le nôtre ! C'est vraiment déprimant...

ODEUR PRÉFÉRÉE : Ce nouvel après-rasage que tout les pirates utilisent – " Île Déserte " par Alexander Selkirk (A/N : ses aventures ont inspiré " Robinson Crusoé ". Il y a un bon site de Wikipédia sur lui.)

PREMIÈRE CHOSE À LAQUELLE VOUS PENSEZ LE MATIN : Si vous donnez une gifle à un pirate dans un lieu désert et qu'il n'y a personne pour l'entendre, est-ce que ça produit un son ?

PLAT PRÉFÉRÉ : Les Nuggets de Tortue sauce aigre-douce dans le navigue-in du port.

CHOCOLAT OU VANILLE : Quoi que ce soit, nous ne faisons pas ça ! Espèce de pervers ! (_baffe)_

TEMPÊTES, SYMPA OU EFFRAYANTES : Sympa, c'est le meilleur moment pour aller effrayer le vieux Gibbs, cette incarnation du pirate superstitieux.

BOISSON PRÉFÉRÉE : Le délicieux cocktail de rhum qu'ils servent au bar – du rhum avec une goutte de rhum et un peu de rhum pour le goût. Et un petit parapluie en papier avec un dessin du Jolly Rogers dessus.

SI VOUS POUVIEZ CHANGER QUELQUE CHOSE DANS LE MONDE : Pour des raisons – ahem – évidentes, ça serait bien si tous les marins avaient plus d'argent et plus de temps libre dans les ports !

SI VOUS POUVIEZ MODIFIER VOTRE APPARENCE : Avoir un bras en plus pour gifler Jack Sparrow des deux côtés à la fois, ça serait chouette !

AVEZ-VOUS DÉJÀ ÉTÉ AMOUREUX : Pas vraiment, mais on aime bien le Black Pearl. On ADORE les hommes aux yeux immenses, qui aboient et qui tressent des allumettes à combustion lente dans leur barbe... Très sexy !

VERRE À MOITIÉ PLEIN OU À MOITIÉ VIDE : Si Jack Sparrow nous offre un verre, ça a intérêt à être un peu plus qu'à moitié rempli, ou il va avoir des ennuis !

PHOBIE : Découvrir que Jack Sparrow nous a volé non seulement notre maquillage, mais aussi nos ombrelles !

PLUS BEAU RÊVE : Donner des gifles à la chaîne à Culter Beckett ! Malheureusement, il y a déjà une longue queue devant son bureau... Heureusement que Giselle a apporté deux chaises !

PIRE CAUCHEMAR : Que Jack Sparrow et tous les autres suivent l'exemple de Bartholomé Roberts et arrêtent complètement l'alcool – surtout alors que Madame Michelle vient d'investir beaucoup d'argent dans un nouveau plafond ! Saleté de saison des ouragans...

QUE VOULEZ-VOUS QUE LES GENS APPRENNENT SUR VOUS QU'ILS IGNORENT : Nous ne giflons que les gens qui l'ont vraiment mérité !


	15. Tia Dalma

T/N : Désolée d'avoir un peu traîné, mais les mises à jour s'étaient ralenties à la source... (se baisse pour éviter les coquilles Saint-Jacques que lui lance threeheadedmonkey) et je préférais traduire plusieurs chapitre à la fois.

**Réponses aux reviews** :

**Lady Ange Shadow** : Ah, j'avais deviné juste ! Tu vas voir, cette série fait monter le délire d'un (gros) cran... Personnellement, mon favori reste Bill le Bottier, mais j'aime tous les chapitres.

**threeheadedmonkey (L'AUTEUR)** : Rassure-toi, tu n'es pas plus folle que nous.

**la-ptite-fee-clochette** : Oh oui, le chapitre sur Will est une merveille. En fait, ils sont tous bons, comment choisir ? Si tu trouves que faire un chapitre sur le Kraken était un exploit, attends de voir deux des chapitres de ce post... A part ça, je peux t'assurer que traduire cette histoire ne me demande aucun effort. Chaque chapitre me prend dix minutes au plus, et je me marre d'un bout à l'autre.

**Zelda-sama** : On respire et on se calme... Pourquoi elles m'auraient giflé, d'abord ? Je n'y suis pour rien, je ne fais que traduire. (sourire en coin, air sadique) Je reconnais que la scène où Jack... comment dire... montre les capacités du singe à Tia Dalma vaut le déplacement.

**caromadden** : Mais tu me suis à la trace ou quoi ? Ravie que l'histoire te plaise. Amuse-toi bien avec mon " merveilleux travail " (merci, au fait !) dans ces chapitres !

**Magicluz** : Merci !

* * *

_A/N : Voici enfin la VRAIE raison pour laquelle Tia Dalma a ramené Barbossa à la vie :) Le poulet en caoutchouc à molette appartient aux créateurs de Monkey Island I, Tia Dalma et tous les autres personnages appartiennent à Disney... la seule chose qui m'appartienne est mon ordinateur !_

T/N pour l'auteur : oh, je t'en prie, c'est un tel plaisir ! Je n'en reviens toujours pas de tous les trucs tordus que tu parviens à inventer.

NOM : Tia Dalma

LIEU DE RÉSIDENCE : Dans une jolie petite cabane dans un agréable petit marécage sur une île des Caraïbes. Je sais que je devrais nettoyer un de ces jours, mais je n'ai vraiment pas le temps... peut-être que je pourrais ramener Barbossa d'entre les morts pour qu'il m'aide à me débarrasser des objets les plus lourds ?

PASSE-TEMPS PRÉFÉRÉ : Lancer des sorts vaudous et lire des grimoires... Visiblement, PAS le ménage !

LIVRE PRÉFÉRÉ : " Œil de lézard et orteil de crapaud, poil de chauve-souris et langue de chien – Le Guide de Magie pour Débutants " par ces sorcières Ecossaises qui ont fait une prophétie à Macbeth.

MEILLEUR SENTIMENT AU MONDE : Frapper ma poupée vaudou très ressemblante à l'effigie de Jack Sparrow.

PIRE SENTIMENT AU MONDE : Voir cette saleté de singe s'enfuir avec ma poupée vaudou à l'effigie de Jack Sparrow et en être réduite à boxer mon oreiller. Ça n'est vraiment pas pareil !

ODEUR PRÉFÉRÉE : L'odeur des marécages.

PREMIÈRE CHOSE À LAQUELLE VOUS PENSEZ LE MATIN : Bon sang ! Il faut vraiment que je me débarrasse de tous ces trucs qui encombrent le sol... demain !

PLAT PRÉFÉRÉ : Les fruits de marécage. C'est comme les fruits de mer, sauf que ça pousse dans les marécages. Miam.

CHOCOLAT OU VANILLE : Aucun, merci. Je n'aime ni leur goût ni leur odeur, et ils ne peuvent pas être utilisés pour les sorts vaudous. Et de toute façon, si j'en avais, cette saleté de singe les volerait et les mangerait !

TEMPÊTES, SYMPA OU EFFRAYANTES : Sympa. Ils offrent un bon fond pour les sorts, ils vous mettent dans l'ambiance, vous voyez...

BOISSON PRÉFÉRÉE : Cette drôle de potion verte qui brille dans le noir. Ça n'a aucun effet magique, mais ça chatouille délicieusement la gorge en passant, et c'est très intéressant si vous utilisez votre pot de chambre la nuit suivante !

SI VOUS POUVIEZ CHANGER QUELQUE CHOSE DANS LE MONDE : Ça serait bien si mes dents pouvaient être aussi blanches qu'avant. Je n'aurais jamais dû essayer d'inventer ce bain de bouche magique. Andouille.

SI VOUS POUVIEZ MODIFIER VOTRE APPARENCE : Au lieu de vivre dans un marécage comme une sorte de Yoda des Caraïbes, j'aimerais bien ouvrir un magasin de Poulet En Caoutchouc A Molette sur Mêlée Island...

AVEZ-VOUS DÉJÀ ÉTÉ AMOUREUX : Oui, et c'était bien au début, mais il a commencer à jeter certaines de mes affaires, alors je l'ai jeté dehors.

VERRE À MOITIÉ PLEIN OU À MOITIÉ VIDE : A moitié plein... d'yeux, si vous parlez de celui que Ragetti regarde !

PHOBIE : Devoir travailler dans une maison comme celle du Gouverneur – en tant que femme de ménage !

PLUS BEAU RÊVE : Inventer un sort de Nettoyage. Ça pourrait être très utile !

PIRE CAUCHEMAR : Inventer un sort de ce genre qui se retourne contre moi et fait que ma cabane ressemble (et sent) comme l'intérieur d'un coffre de pirate à la place. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que vous voulez voir, croyez-moi !

QUE VOULEZ-VOUS QUE LES GENS APPRENNENT SUR VOUS QU'ILS IGNORENT : Euh... ma cabane n'a pas cet aspect parce que je suis trop paresseuse pour faire le ménage – une sorcière vaudou qui se respecte DOIT vivre dans une cabane pourrie au milieu d'un marais ! (Et ne me regardez pas comme ça ou je vous change en crapaud !)


	16. Le chien avec les clefs

Note de l'auteur : " Les Chiens de Mer " était un surnom donné à Sir Francis Drake et à ses collègues. Apparemment, Toutounet ne connaît pas très bien son histoire de la piraterie...

Note de la traductrice : " Sea dog " peut aussi signifier " roussette " (le requin) ou " phoque ".

NOM : Je n'ai pas vraiment de nom, mais ce pirate poilu qui sent bizarre m'appelle Toutounet. J'aime bien ce nom !

LIEU DE RÉSIDENCE : Dans la prison de Port Royal, en face des cellules.

PASSE-TEMPS PRÉFÉRÉ : Ignorer les pirates enfermés qui essaient de m'appeler et de me prendre les clefs.

LIVRE PRÉFÉRÉ : En tant que chien, je ne peux pas lire, mais j'ai bien aimé mâchouiller l'exemplaire de " Robinson Crusoé " qu'avait un des pirates. Il allait pas en avoir besoin, je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi il a fait un tel scandale ! C'est ça les humains, vous savez...

MEILLEUR SENTIMENT AU MONDE : Me faire gratter les oreilles par ce pirate poilu qui sent bizarre et son copain, le maigre, et jouer avec l'œil en bois du second.

PIRE SENTIMENT AU MONDE : Rencontrer une tribu de cannibales qui sont complètement sous le charme du mot " Hot Dog " ! (T/N : Dois-je traduire ?)

ODEUR PRÉFÉRÉE : Les morceaux de saucisses que les gentils humains à veste rouge m'apportent toujours.

PREMIÈRE CHOSE À LAQUELLE VOUS PENSEZ LE MATIN : J'aimerais bien qu'il arrêtent d'amener des pirates ici... Je ne vais jamais me débarrasser de ces puces !

PLAT PRÉFÉRÉ : De bons os à moelle bien juteux. Malheureusement, à chaque fois que j'en ai un, Clanker arrive et me le prend. C'est pas juste !

CHOCOLAT OU VANILLE : Aucun ne me plaît vraiment, un steak saignant, c'est bien meilleur !

TEMPÊTES, SYMPA OU EFFRAYANTES : Effrayantes. Vous AUSSI, vous auriez peur de la foudre si vous trimbaliez des clefs en fer dans la bouche !

BOISSON PRÉFÉRÉE : De l'eau, bien sûr. Vous pensiez à quoi ?

SI VOUS POUVIEZ CHANGER QUELQUE CHOSE DANS LE MONDE : Parfois je me demande si les choses seraient mieux si le monde était dirigé par les chiens...

SI VOUS POUVIEZ MODIFIER VOTRE APPARENCE : J'aimerais bien avoir des mains, ou une poche, enfin quelque chose pour ne pas avoir à trimbaler ces clefs dans la bouche. Elles ont un goût atroce !

AVEZ-VOUS DÉJÀ ÉTÉ AMOUREUX : Une fois, j'ai rencontré ce type, Cutler Beckett, il avait cette superbe femelle caniche toute frisée avec les ongles peints... Je me demande ce qu'elle est devenue ! (soupir)

VERRE À MOITIÉ PLEIN OU À MOITIÉ VIDE : Désolé de ne pas pouvoir vous répondre, mais je n'ai pas de verre. Par contre, mon bol d'eau est toujours plein, grâce aux gentils humains à veste rouge !

PHOBIE : Ce pirate aux yeux bizarres avec la barbe en feu. Il avait l'air de pouvoir boire sa bière et de manger le verre après, et il n'aurait certainement pas épargné un pauvre chien comme moi !

PLUS BEAU RÊVE : Être un des " Chiens de Mer " dont j'ai entendu parler. Cela dit, je me demande comment ils sont montés sur le bateau, les pattes de chien ne sont pas faites pour grimper !

PIRE CAUCHEMAR : Me retrouver coincé sur une île déserte peuplée uniquement de chats !

QUE VOULEZ-VOUS QUE LES GENS APPRENNENT SUR VOUS QU'ILS IGNORENT : Ça m'ARRIVE de bouger, mais certainement pas pour un vieil os tout sec qui n'a plus aucun goût !


	17. Le gouverneur Swann

_Notes de l'auteur : J'ai peut-être regardé Muppet Treasure Island trop souvent, mais je trouve que le gouverneur Swann ressemble un peu à Fozzie l'ours en Chevalier Trelawney – ça doit être la perruque !_

Note (insérée) de la traductrice : Muppet Treasure Island est un film de pirates mêlant marionnettes et acteurs humains. Les lecteurs nés au début des années 80 (comme moi) se souviennent peut-être encore des Muppets (Kermit la grenouille, Miss Piggy...).

Deuxième note de la tradutrice, à l'intention de l'auteur : ça y est, je sais ce que j'ai oublié de te demander. 1) tu as quel âge ? 2) tu passes combien de temps devant la télé ? Tu es archiviste ou quoi ?

_Notes de l'auteur (suite) : Pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu le film, le Chevalier Trelawney dit à tout le monde qu'un petit bonhomme très intelligent nommé M. Bimbo vit dans son doigt._

_Henry Morgan était un pirate et un corsaire des années 1670, qui fut nommé gouverneur de la Jamaïque à un moment._

_Quelqu'un _(T/N : un lecteur de la VO) _m'a demandé d'inclure une des recettes de Tia Dalma. Elle est à la fin de ce chapitre._

NOM : Gouverneur Swann.

LIEU DE RÉSIDENCE : Dans mon beau manoir là haut sur la colline, avec une belle vue sur cette grande chose bleue, humide et salée, comme dirait mon cher ami le Chevalier Trelawney.

PASSE-TEMPS PRÉFÉRÉ : Régner sur cette magnifique île et engager des pirates autrefois morts-vivants dans des combats de boxe. Yeah ! Je suis le type le plus cool de Port Royal !

LIVRE PRÉFÉRÉ : " Gouverner Pour Les Nuls " par mon prédécesseur, Henry Morgan.

MEILLEUR SENTIMENT AU MONDE : Recevoir ma toute dernière commande de Perruques'R'Us.

PIRE SENTIMENT AU MONDE : Apprendre qu'ils ont arrêté la fabrication de ma préféré, la " Perruque Jamaïcaine pour Gouverneur, Extra Démangeante, Avec Des Tas de Boucles " et me faire arrêter par un certain nain de jardin.

ODEUR PRÉFÉRÉE : La poudre pour perruques.

PREMIÈRE CHOSE À LAQUELLE VOUS PENSEZ LE MATIN : Ma perruque ! Ma perruque ! Un royaume pour ma perruque !

PLAT PRÉFÉRÉ : Le Suprême de Poulet Marécage – ma cuisinière fait de nouveaux plats très intéressants depuis qu'elle a acheté le Livre de Cuisine Vaudoue de Tia Dalma !

CHOCOLAT OU VANILLE : Aucun, car les deux collent à ma perruque et font de vilaines taches.

TEMPÊTES, SYMPA OU EFFRAYANTES : Sympa. Je suis le gouverneur le plus cool des Caraïbes, je n'ai peur de rien. Être gouverneur ici, c'est pas pour les fillettes ! Après tout, je dois bien montrer aux pirates qui commande !

BOISSON PRÉFÉRÉE : Le rhum, bien sûr. Faire prospérer l'économie locale est une de mes tâches de base, après tout !

SI VOUS POUVIEZ CHANGER QUELQUE CHOSE DANS LE MONDE : Ça serait bien s'il y avait un service d'Urgences Perruques 24 heures sur 24 !

SI VOUS POUVIEZ MODIFIER VOTRE APPARENCE : Ne riez pas, s'il vous plaît – j'aimerais avoir une identité secrète et être le premier super héros pour lutter contre les pirates dans les Caraïbes !

AVEZ-VOUS DÉJÀ ÉTÉ AMOUREUX : Oui, et j'ai espéré que nous aurions beaucoup de merveilleux enfants ensemble. Mais tout ce que nous avons eu, c'est cette petite brûleuse de rhum de... oh, bonjour Elizabeth, c'est amusant, je parlais justement de toi. Un biscuit ?

VERRE À MOITIÉ PLEIN OU À MOITIÉ VIDE : A moitié plein – du moment que ma chère Miss Wiggy est avec moi ! (T/N : jeu de mot sur Miss Piggy, des Muppets, et 'Wig', perruque)

PHOBIE : Trouver la main d'un pirate mort-vivant dans mon tiroir à chaussettes, sûrement en train d'essayer de voler mes meilleurs bas de soie. Beeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhh. Sale bête !

PLUS BEAU RÊVE : Avoir un petit homme vivant dans mon doigt pour me donner des conseils et m'aider dans les situations difficiles ! Je me demande si M. Bimbo a un frère qui aimerait s'installer.

PIRE CAUCHEMAR : Pour une raison que je ne m'explique pas, l'idée que ma fille épouse un eunuque... (T/N : à la demande de la traductrice, le harcèlement de Will a cessé.)

QUE VOULEZ-VOUS QUE LES GENS APPRENNENT SUR VOUS QU'ILS IGNORENT : Je ne suis PAS relié à cet ours !

* * *

_Et voici la recette pour le Poulet Surprise Vaudou, une des recettes de Tia Dalma (n'essayez pas ça chez vous...) :_

**POULET SURPRISE VAUDOU**

Il vous faut :

- un beau poulet des marais

- beaucoup de choses douteuses provenant des pots qui pendouillent au plafond

- des épices

- une bouteille de rhum

- un singe mort-vivant

Nettoyez et plumez le poulet des marais. Lavez le plus gros de la vase, mais pas tout, car ça ajoute du goût.

Mettez les entrailles du poulet dans les bottes de Barbossa, juste pour rire.

Attrapez au hasard plusieurs des pots pendouillant au plafond et mettez leur contenu dans le poulet (c'est la partie " Surprise ")

Saupoudrez le poulet d'épices (la paprika s'accorde bien non seulement avec certains pirates, mais aussi avec le poulet des marais), mettez dans un plat et mettez au four. Versez du rhum sur le poulet et buvez le reste.

Après une heure, demandez au singe mort-vivant de sortir le poulet du four, car avec la bouteille de rhum que vous venez de vous enfiler, vous avez perdu toutes vos capacités de motricité fine.

Si vous tenez encore debout, mangez le poulet et savourez les ingrédients surprise à l'intérieur. Sinon, allez vous coucher et mangez le poulet froid le lendemain au petit-déjeuner.


	18. Gibbs

NOM : Joshamee Gibbs.

LIEU DE RÉSIDENCE : La deuxième meilleure cabine du Black Pearl, celle que je partage avec le môme Turner pour l'instant. Je suis content qu'il ne soit pas le portrait de son père dans _toutes_ les catégories, car les ronflements du vieux Bill auraient réveillé les morts !

PASSE-TEMPS PRÉFÉRÉ : Chercher les mauvais présages et boire du rhum. Ça marche bien ensemble.

LIVRE PRÉFÉRÉ : " Ciel Rouge Au Matin – la Grande Encyclopédie Illustrée des Superstitions de Marins "

MEILLEUR SENTIMENT AU MONDE : Être invité à boire un verre avec Jack Sparrow... et avoir le plus grand verre, pour une fois !

PIRE SENTIMENT AU MONDE : Découvrir qu'un des cochons a mangé mon trèfle à quatre feuilles et ma patte de lapin pendant la nuit.

ODEUR PRÉFÉRÉE : Mes deux meilleurs amis, les cochons de Tortuga Goutte-au-Nez et Sanglier.

PREMIÈRE CHOSE À LAQUELLE VOUS PENSEZ LE MATIN : Dégage de là, Sparrow – ça porte malheur de réveiller un homme qui dort avec ses deux amis cochons !

PLAT PRÉFÉRÉ : Avant, c'était le porc salé, mais depuis que je connais Goutte-au-Nez et Sanglier, j'ai changé pour le tofu. Me regardez pas avec cet air dégoûté – après un certain temps sur un bateau, ça a vraiment l'air comestible !

CHOCOLAT OU VANILLE : Chocolat, car les cochons aiment ça et que ça va bien avec le rhum.

TEMPÊTES, SYMPA OU EFFRAYANTES : Oh, je n'ai pas peur des tempêtes. Tant que j'ai toutes mes amulettes et ma flasque de rhum porte-bonheur, tout va bien !

BOISSON PRÉFÉRÉE : L'extrait de sucre de canne fermenté et distillé, le nectar paradisiaque également connu sous le nom de rhum. (Oh, désolé, j'ai eu un accès de Jack Sparrow).

SI VOUS POUVIEZ CHANGER QUELQUE CHOSE DANS LE MONDE : Je créerais une loi qui interdirait aux gens de lancer de l'eau sur les autres personnes pour les réveiller et enlever l'odeur. Quelle odeur, d'ailleurs ?

SI VOUS POUVIEZ MODIFIER VOTRE APPARENCE : J'aimerais bien avoir vingt ans de moins, car j'ai vraiment un faible pour Tia Dalma. Et puis elle habite un joli marécage, les cochons seraient très heureux là !

AVEZ-VOUS DÉJÀ ÉTÉ AMOUREUX : Oui, avec cette femme merveilleuse que j'ai rencontrée quand j'étais encore dans la Marine, mais je me suis réveillé un matin pour découvrir qu'elle était partie en emportant mon argent, ma montre à gousset et plusieurs autres objets. Mais j'aurais dû me méfier, je l'avais rencontrée un vendredi 13...

VERRE À MOITIÉ PLEIN OU À MOITIÉ VIDE : _regarde tristement une flasque de cuir_ Hmm, je ne sais pas pour les verres, mais celle là est encore à moitié vide... Je me demande si le rhum fuit ou un truc de ce genre !

PHOBIE : Les sirènes. Tuer un dauphin ou un albatros. Les femmes à bord. Siffler à bord. Casser un miroir. En bref, tout ce qui porte la poisse !

PLUS BEAU RÊVE : Quand je serai trop vieux pour naviguer, j'aimerais bien m'installer dans une jolie maison sur la côte, avec des cochons pour me tenir compagnie et une cave à rhum bien remplie...

PIRE CAUCHEMAR : Regardez deux questions plus haut. Et excusez-moi un moment, je dois jeter du sel par dessus mon épaule et faire d'autres trucs bizarres pour éloigner la malchance !

QUE VOULEZ-VOUS QUE LES GENS APPRENNENT SUR VOUS QU'ILS IGNORENT : Je ne suis ni névrosé ni superstitieux, je suis prudent !


	19. Ana Maria

_Notes de l'auteur : J'écoutais " Cabin Fever " en écrivant ce chapitre, donc c'est de là que vient la réponse à " Phobie ". Les enfants, n'essayez pas d'imaginer Ana Maria (ou qui que soit) en bikini scintillant... ne me demandez pas pourquoi, mais n'essayez pas !_

_" Cette pute de Bonney " est une référence à Anne Bonney, une des deux fameuses femmes pirates de l'époque (l'autre étant Mary Read)_

_Et pour " long porc", c'est censé être un euphémisme pour " chair humaine ". J'ai pas pu résister, les gars. :)_

Note de la traductrice pour " long porc " : je viens de vérifier dans mon dictionnaire et " long pig " (et non pas " long pork ") signifie effectivement " chair humaine "... je remercie le Ciel que le Harrap's Unabridged ne donne pas l'étymologie des mots !

NOM : Ana Maria

LIEU DE RÉSIDENCE : Dans le hamac près de l'écoutille, celui où il y a brodé " Dégagez de là si vous ne voulez pas vous en prendre une " à chaque bout.

PASSE-TEMPS PRÉFÉRÉ : Regarder Jack Sparrow d'un air noir et lui filer des baffes, et broder des Jolly Rogers dans différents styles et couleurs.

LIVRE PRÉFÉRÉ : " Les Filles Sages Vont au Ciel, les Autres Où Elles Veulent " par Anne Bonney et Mary Read. (T/N : ce livre existe vraiment)

MEILLEUR SENTIMENT AU MONDE : Faire naviguer votre vaisseau tout neuf pour la première fois.

PIRE SENTIMENT AU MONDE : Apprendre que le titre de " Miss Tortuga " que vous aviez tant espéré gagner a été remporté par cette pute de Bonney, et ne même pas pouvoir accuser Jack Sparrow pour ça !

ODEUR PRÉFÉRÉE : Mon bateau, qui est maintenant dans le coffre de Davy Jones, grâce à cet idiot de Sparrow. Sniff. Si je lui mets les mains dessus, c'est LUI que je vais " snip-snipper " !

PREMIÈRE CHOSE À LAQUELLE VOUS PENSEZ LE MATIN : SPARROW ! Qu'est-ce que t'as fait cette nuit qui mérite une baffe ou deux ?

PLAT PRÉFÉRÉ : Le porc salé. Pas le _long_ porc salé, bien sûr, encore MOINS quand il est accompagné de fruits exotiques et porte plus de maquillage que Scarlett et Giselle réunies !

CHOCOLAT OU VANILLE : Chocolat, car ça m'aide à me calmer quand je découvre qu'un certain pirate qui marche comme une fille a coulé mon bateau !

TEMPÊTES, SYMPA OU EFFRAYANTES : Sympa. Je ne m'effraie pas facilement, je préfère effrayer les autres. Comme Jack Sparrow par exemple – au moins il reconnaît qu'il l'a mérité !

BOISSON PRÉFÉRÉE : C'est vraiment une question idiote à poser à un pirate, vous ne croyez pas ? Pourquoi vous ne me dites pas tout de suite que vous voulez une baffe ?

SI VOUS POUVIEZ CHANGER QUELQUE CHOSE DANS LE MONDE : Ça serait bien si tous les bateaux étaient équipés d'un système qui les immobiliserait, et qui ferait que seul leur propriétaire légitime pourrait les utiliser. Comment ça, obsédée ? Je ne suis pas obsédée, je suis _concentrée_ !

SI VOUS POUVIEZ MODIFIER VOTRE APPARENCE : J'aimerais bien pouvoir contrôler mon caractère pour que, le jour où je rencontrerai enfin LE pirate de mes rêves, je ne lui file pas un coup de boule et je ne ruine pas tout dès le début.

AVEZ-VOUS DÉJÀ ÉTÉ AMOUREUX : Non, pas encore. Je suis une pirate à temps plein, donc je n'ai pas vraiment de temps pour ça.

VERRE À MOITIÉ PLEIN OU À MOITIÉ VIDE : A moitié plein. J'aimerais bien que ce radin de tavernier les remplisse jusqu'au bord pour le même prix !

PHOBIE : Avoir une fièvre de cabine quand j'ai le cafard et me comporter comme une complète idiote en portant un bikini scintillant !

PLUS BEAU RÊVE : Gagner cette paire de pistolets à crosse en argent super chers, c'est à dire le premier prix du Quiz du Bar des Pirates de Tortuga...

PIRE CAUCHEMAR : Que cette saleté de Jack Sparrow me vole mon tout nouveau bateau et le coule comme il a fait avec l'ancien !

QUE VOULEZ-VOUS QUE LES GENS APPRENNENT SUR VOUS QU'ILS IGNORENT : Je ne suis pas toujours une harpie, je peux être assez gentille en fait... parfois... comme la fois où j'ai été assommée par une vergue et où j'ai eu une grosse commotion...


	20. Le pot de terre

NOM : Le Pot de Terre ™

LIEU DE RÉSIDENCE : Autrefois, à moitié enfoui sous une pile de poupées vaudou dans la chambre de Tia Dalma. Ces temps ci, je suis baladé par la Capitaine Sparrow le jour, et couché dans son hamac la nuit.

PASSE-TEMPS PRÉFÉRÉ : Me tenir éloigné de Davy Jones et refléter la lumière.

LIVRE PRÉFÉRÉ : Je ne peux pas lire. Je suis un pot de terre !

MEILLEUR SENTIMENT AU MONDE : Être tiré hors de cette pile de poupées vaudou.

PIRE SENTIMENT AU MONDE : Quand ce Capitaine Jack a rangé le cœur de Davy Jones dans moi. Beeeuuurk, c'était répugnant !

ODEUR PRÉFÉRÉE : Je ne peux pas sentir, je n'ai pas de nez. Jack le singe me dit que c'est une bonne chose quand vous êtes entouré de pirates, cela dit...

PREMIÈRE CHOSE À LAQUELLE VOUS PENSEZ LE MATIN : Je ne dors pas, donc je ne me réveille pas...

PLAT PRÉFÉRÉ : Eh bien, je ne mange pas vraiment, mais j'aime bien quand quelqu'un me remplit de beau sable tout frais.

CHOCOLAT OU VANILLE : Jamais entendu parlé – c'est un nouveau type de terre ?

TEMPÊTES, SYMPA OU EFFRAYANTES : Sympa. Du moment que je suis bien à l'abri sous le bras du Capitaine Sparrow, rien ne peut m'arriver. Enfin, je l'espère...

BOISSON PRÉFÉRÉE : Je n'aime pas les liquides, la terre dans moi devient de la boue ! Berk !

SI VOUS POUVIEZ CHANGER QUELQUE CHOSE DANS LE MONDE : Ça serait bien si tout le monde devenait plus gentil et plus accueillant envers tous les objets faits de verre. Quand je pense à toutes ces pauvres bouteilles et choppes brisées à Tortuga tous les jours, ça me rend triste, très, très triste...

SI VOUS POUVIEZ MODIFIER VOTRE APPARENCE : Je suis plutôt content de mon aspect, même si je me dis qu'avoir des mains, ça serait pas mal.

AVEZ-VOUS DÉJÀ ÉTÉ AMOUREUX : Oui, avec cette magnifique bouteille de vin sur l'étagère d'à côté. Mais un jour Tia Dalma l'a utilisée pour y ranger une des potions et l'a donnée à un client... jamais revue depuis...

VERRE À MOITIÉ PLEIN OU À MOITIÉ VIDE : Je _suis_ le verre, banane ! Et en ce moment, je suis rempli aux trois-quarts par le sable fin de l'île de Tia Dalma.

PHOBIE : Être utilisé pour ranger des yeux... ou des choses encore pires !

PLUS BEAU RÊVE : Devenir un Pot de Poudre d'Or ™ !

PIRE CAUCHEMAR : Tomber et me casser en mille morceaux par terre.

QUE VOULEZ-VOUS QUE LES GENS APPRENNENT SUR VOUS QU'ILS IGNORENT : Nous, les pots de terre, nous sommes vraiment sous-estimés – si seulement vous saviez ce que le monde serait sans nous !


End file.
